


Bad Day

by BlackKite7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, that's it just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKite7/pseuds/BlackKite7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to talk to someone, to ease the pain and vent his frustrations, but he didn’t want to burden his friends with his troubles. It was just a bad day…just a bad day. It wasn’t the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr a while ago after she had had a rough day.

Today just didn’t go as planned. Everything had started off well, he woke up in a good mood, the weather was nice and mild, and the way the morning sun lifted over the horizon was so peaceful.

But as the day progressed, things hadn’t been in Sugawara’s favour. As the hours in the day ticked by into unbearable seconds, he could feel his resolve shaking. He smiled as brilliantly as he could, never once letting on that he felt as though his heart were being squeezed by a large spiteful hand, digging into him and threatening to make his sorrows spill over.

He wanted to talk to someone, to ease the pain and vent his frustrations, but he didn’t want to burden his friends with his troubles. It was just a bad day…just a bad day. It wasn’t the end of the world.

But it still hurt. Trivial things, important things, strangers or friends, a bump on the knee, a slight trip, failing a test, late for a class, getting dragged into a fight, caught up in a misunderstanding – it didn’t matter the reason. The more the day went on, the more these troubles pressed on his mind.

‘ _It’s nothing, it’s nothing._ ’ Sugawara told himself and sighed as he walked towards the clubroom, lingering a step behind Daichi, whose back was nothing more than a solid wall in front of him, blocking out the rest of the hallway. Staring at the broad back, he wanted nothing more than to reach out and bury his face between his shoulder blades. A little love and attention…he needed just a little of that right now.

He cursed himself immediately after. How selfish of him…to want such a thing of Daichi. It wasn’t his place to ask for such things, or to burden Daichi like that. Daichi, his friend, whom he loved dearly, who he cherished and admired…

But he wanted affection at the same time. To be held and told everything would be okay. To have those large calloused but gentle hands touch his hair and soothe him. To hear a deep comforting voice that would wash the pain and sadness away.

Sugawara shook his head ever so slightly, as if to snap himself free of such thoughts. Volleyball practice; that was what he needed to focus on right now. Maybe he could vent his frustrations through sport. But even that wasn’t satisfactory. Even though he put his entire being into each toss, each receive, each spike, each set – nothing seemed to do the trick. Nothing made the sadness inside evaporate, nor did the overenthusiastic grins of Hinata and the idiotic ramblings of Tanaka and Nishinoya lighten his mood. Maybe it was just one of those days. He would go home after practice and take a bath and have a warm meal and go to bed and wake up feeling better. It was just a bad day. Nothing to worry over. Everyone had bad days. He was sure even happy-go-lucky people like Nishinoya had their troubles.

Just a bad day…just a bad day…

By the end of practice his face was sore from maintaining his smile all day. He walked home in silence beside Daichi. Asahi had gone to stay the night at Nishinoya’s to help him with some homework or something like that. He hadn’t been paying much attention. His mind had been swarmed with thoughts of getting home and crawling into bed. Even though it was late now he didn’t have an appetite anymore. He knew he should eat before going to bed, especially after working harder today, but his mind and body were heavy and he didn’t think he could manage.

Walking with Daichi…just having his presence beside him eased him somewhat. The unpleasant feelings still swirled within him, but Daichi was unwavering in…in everything. Every time they passed under a street lamp, Sugawara would look up at him nervously from the corner of his eye before glancing back at the footpath. His lips parted occasionally, as if to speak, but the words died in his throat and so he closed his mouth. He didn’t want to bother Daichi with his petty ranting. What would that fix? It wouldn’t change anything that had already happened today.

When they reached the cross roads that divided their homes, Sugawara turned to say goodbye to Daichi, but was startled when the other grabbed his wrist tightly and continued to walk, dragging him along with him. Yelping in surprise, Sugawara was pulled along, and he called out to Daichi in confusion, asking what was wrong. Daichi said nothing as he walked in the direction of his own home, one long stride after another, the pace increasing until they were practically running. Sugawara was tired – mentally and physically – but he ran behind Daichi, a pleasant warmth radiating from his wrist under Daichi’s hand.

When they arrived at Daichi’s home, Sugawara was immediately dragged inside. Daichi gave no explanation, and called out to his parent’s that Sugawara was staying the night and not to bother them for some time. Sugawara whispered his protests, still worried about what was going on, but Daichi was already hauling him up the stairs towards his bedroom. The door was opened, the two of them entered, and the door promptly shut and locked from the inside. Daichi dropped his bag and let go of Sugawara’s wrist, and Sugawara stumbled as he turned to face him, a frantic look on his face.

“Daichi, what’s wrong-” Sugawara had barely gotten the words out before he felt the other’s arms wrap around his shoulders and squeeze him tightly his chest. With his face pressed against the nook of Daichi’s neck, his words were muffled and no longer words at all. He swallowed hard, his heart beating even harder than it had earlier.

Everything in that moment came to his immediate attention. The way Daichi’s arms shifted and squeezed around him tighter, as if letting go – even slightly relaxing his grip – would be enough for Sugawara to pull away. The way Daichi’s head rubbed against his own, the way the other breathed in his scent and nuzzled him affectionately. The way he imagined their hearts, separated by flesh and bones, beating frantically and in sync with one another.

“Daichi…?” Sugawara mumbled against his neck as he tilted his head up, trying to move his head to look at the other. Daichi responded by tightening his hold and embracing him even more.

“You’re such an idiot…” Daichi murmured in a quiet voice. He had no intention to let the other go. Not after he had seen his dear friend suffering all day, even if Sugawara had been adept at fooling everyone else. Not after he had seen his dear friend holding everything in. Not after he had seen his dear friend trying to make other people smile even though he was sad inside.

Why? Sugawara deserved more happiness than he could ever give him. He deserved so much more. To see him, the one he loved, unhappy crushed him. It felt as though a part of him were slowly breaking – the part that wanted nothing but the best for Sugawara. Because Sugawara was kind, and warm, and generous and considerate – who thought of others before himself – to see him sad and unhappy…what could he do to make things better? What could he do to make him happy? He felt helpless…unable to help Sugawara in his time of need.

In that moment, Sugawara felt like crying.

Because, of course, Daichi had seen through him. Daichi, who watched him like a hawk when he didn’t even realise it. Daichi, who he knew would listen to all his worries, all his stresses, all his trivial nonsensical ramblings…of course it he’d seen through him.

Letting his bad dropped to the floor beside their feet, Sugawara embraced Daichi tightly and buried his face deep into the others neck, his lips trembling as he fought back a smile. He wept quietly, his shoulders shaking as he made small hiccupping noises against Daichi’s jacket. Daichi didn’t flinch. He rubbed Sugawara’s back gently, kissed the tip of his ear, his temple, and side of his head – anywhere within reach as he embraced him. Daichi squeezed Sugawara close, content to stay as they were until Sugawara had calmed down. He’d do whatever it he needed to in order to make Sugawara feel better.

To him, Sugawara was the sun that brightened up not only his, but everyone’s day with his whole-hearted and almost angelic smile. To see clouds in his eyes and sadness in his heart…Daichi wouldn’t stand for it.


End file.
